


venus can see at night without eyes

by sadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Sterekstars, kind of, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Stiles and Derek share a contemplative moment before sunset.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	venus can see at night without eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello and happy sterek week! title is a quote from christina stead. this one is rather short and i was going to have it be either 100 or 200 words exactly but it just didn't turn out that way haha. the conversation is based on some news i heard about a month ago i think which is when i first wrote this but i did not actually research it much haha anyway enjoy!
> 
> the theme for this work is stargazing

“Did you hear about venus?” Stiles said as he curled up against Derek.

“What am I meant to have heard about venus?”

“They found chemicals that might suggest the presence of microscopic alien life having been there.”

“That’s...wow. That’s pretty incredible.”

“I know.” Stiles stared at the ceiling of Derek’s bedroom, following an intricate crack for awhile and feeling particularly small in his place in the universe.

He could hear Derek’s heart pumping against his ear, feel his warmth beneath his cheek as he turned to his side. Everything seemed to move slowly as Derek’s breaths drew slower with growing sleep, and Stiles closed his eyes and soon joined him.

The sun dripped beneath the horizon and stars blinked in the sky, promising worlds of wonders for tomorrow.


End file.
